Fifth Form
While the Arcosian race is known to transform to hide their power, slowly shifting back into their true form when the need arises. Some of them have mind bogglingly found a transformation that increases their power beyond that of their original form, a fifth form. Fifth Form: You gain the fifth form daily power Fifth Form You have found a form that increases your power beyond that of your original form! Daily ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: Your size increases to Large, you gain a +3 transformation bonus. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. When you run out of stamina, you automatically revert to base form. Improved Fifth form: The start of each round now only reduces your stamina by 1, and while transformed you gain the hit points of a character four levels higher than you. Armored Fifth form: When you assume your fifth form, you gain DR 3. This counts as an armor bonus and stacks with the DR from Henshin. Level 21 At-Will powers Arc blow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P+strength damage. Death Ray At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: one creature Attack: instinct vs reaction Hit: 3k+spirit damage. This attack ignores DR from armor. Level 21 Encounter powers Death Chaser Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, two attacks Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 2P+strength damage, and the opponent is pushed back strength squares. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Follow the enemy to where he stops, Strength vs repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. If both attacks hit, the opponent becomes dazed. Death Flash Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 15 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 4K+spirit damage, if this attack bloodies a foe, all of your attacks deal +2 damage for the rest of combat. Level 24 Utility powers Nova Chariot Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Teleport Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy tries to hit you with a line, beam, or wide beam attack Effect: you immediately move to the source of the attack, taking no damage, and make a melee basic attack against the enemy. Full throttle Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance you move at double your move speed, and when you shift you may shift tier extra squares. This stance ends after 3 rounds. Rush'N'Attack Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: You charge and land an attack Effect: you immediately move yourself and the enemy any remaining distance on your charge. The enemy takes tier d8 physical damage per square moved in this way and falls prone at the end of the attack. Level 26 Daily powers Chaotic dead end Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 20 Target: one creature, Attack: Discipline vs repulse Hit: 5k+spirit damage. If this attack strikes a bloodied foe, they take half the damage again as additional damage. If this attack kills an opponent their body is destroyed and they can only be revived by the dragon balls. Miss: Half damage, and you gain a power surge. Fatal Combination Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, 3 attacks Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 1p + strength damage and the opponent is pushed backwards strength mod squares. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Chase, Speed vs Reaction -2 Hit: 2p + strength damage and the opponent falls prone. Tertiary target: Same as primary Tertiary attack: Speed vs repulse -3 Hit: 2p + strength damage and the opponent is pushed into the ground, becoming immobilized. If all three attacks hit, the opponent is also stunned. Level 30 Ultimate power Supernova Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Area burst 5 Target: one square within 30, All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k + spirit damage. If you strike a number of enemies equal to your instinct-tier, your stamina is increased by half your Level. Miss: 4k + 25 damage, and your Transformation Limit is reduced by your Tier. Category:Non-Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Arcosians Category:Transformation